Inquietud
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Dean no mira atrás. Sabe que su inquietud resurgirá de las cenizas si ve a Cas ahí, sumiso contra la pared tal y como le dejó.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Kripke. Yo sólo me entretengo un poquito.

**Spoilers:** Sexta temporada hasta 6x07 apróximadamente.

**Notas:** Mi primer Dean/Castiel. ¡Misericordia!

* * *

**Inquietud.**

_Inquietud: Se define como un estado emocional incómodo, caracterizado por impaciencia, nerviosismo y ansiedad. Perturba la mente, altera el sueño y se produce como respuesta del organismo ante preocupaciones provocadas por problemas de salud, familiares, escolares, laborales, económicos, o bien, ante situaciones que ponen en riesgo la seguridad personal._

Hay algo que inquieta a Dean Winchester.

No es alguna herida adjudicada durante alguna cacería, ni alguna pelea difícil con Sam. Tampoco se debe a los litros que ingiere de cerveza cuando no puede dormir pensando en los retorcidos efectos de las armas angelicales; no es por algún caducado pastel que haya comido (aunque prácticamente sea toda su dieta, incluyendo las hamburguesas con queso y bacon).

En buena parte le preocupa que su hermano regresara como el maldito Dr. Frío, no deja de macerar la idea puesto que le cuesta creer que Sammy pueda apostar un pepino por él. De ahí que cada condenada noche, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, se reafirme a sí mismo que debe ser la voz de la conciencia por ambos temporalmente, que pronto podrán patearle el culo a Crowley y recuperar el alma de Sam.

No obstante, de a poco la sensación de alerta ha ido menguando.

Y es que Dean no sabe cómo se ha enterado pero se siente agradecido.

La razón de su alivio es Castiel.

Cas le ha hecho gala a ese profundo vínculo que comparten y sin que Dean haya escrito en arena SOS como un pobre bastardo náufrago, el ángel ha acudido. Sin embargo, sus visitas no son tan abiertas y en parte eso hiere menos al orgullo del Winchester mayor.

Sueños.

El característico batir de alas que Dean reconoce con tanta facilidad se escucha mucho más nítido en sus sueños. Ya casi ni espera a ver al ángel porque _lo siente_, da por hecho que siempre vendrá a él porque se ha vuelto algo natural. Y así mismo necesario. Como respirar.

No importa lo que el subconsciente de Dean recree, Castiel siempre busca el modo de aparecerse, incluso cuando el escenario se reduzca a chicas con escasa ropa y música lánguida de fondo.

Cas le acompaña.

Sólo por eso Dean dejó de sentirse inquieto. Empezó a relajarse, a tenerle más paciencia a Sam, a cantar mientras viajaban en el Impala, a coquetear con meseras sin pudor alguno. Vamos, se sentía seguro por el mero hecho de tener alguien que le apoyase (pese a que fuese anónimamente, lo que lo hacía más genial) en todo el caos que nuevamente cargaba en su espalda.

Pero, entonces, lo bueno no podía durar eternamente.

Una noche Cas no apareció.

Pudo ser cualquier encargo angelical, pensó quitándole importancia pero cuando la ausencia se tradujo en semanas, Dean perdió la calma de ipso facto.

¿Dónde carajo se había esfumado el emplumado idiota de Cas? ¿Por qué ahora?

Las noches pasaron a ser un incordio, paseos eternos por la habitación de motel de turno, gruñidos contra una pila de botellines de cerveza y miradas de reproche a la cama donde Sam debiera estar durmiendo.

— ¡Maldita sea Cas! ¿Tú también me vas a dar la espalda hijo de puta? — exclamó una noche, cuando se cumplió un mes sin la presencia del susodicho. El cazador se rascó la nuca y masajeó el puente de la nariz en signo de exasperación. Se dejó caer a peso muerto en la cama y fijó la vista en el techo. Segundos después la discusión que acababa de tener con su hermano pasaba como una película amarga y ácida.

¿Cuánto iba a durar todo esto? ¿Acaso iba a acabar alguna vez?

Cerró los ojos en un intento de apagar las voces, las imágenes, la impotencia y quedó en blanco. Bien, se dijo, ahora tal vez pueda dormir.

No resultó.

Todo regresó súbitamente haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe. Se sentó en la cama maldiciendo en voz baja, pero entonces lo oyó.

— Ya era hora Cas — su rostro girando hacia su derecha —. Pensé que tus hermanos mayores ya te habían dado de tunda.

— Hola Dean — saludó ignorando el sarcasmo.

Silencio.

Un segundo, ¿un jodido 'Hola' y nada más?

**OoO**

Dean estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Demasiado.

Un recoveco en lo profundo de su mente le gritaba que estaba sobrepasando todos los putos límites, pero le daba igual. Estaba cansado de esta vida, del jodido destino que parecía querer cargarla con él en todo momento, de su instinto sobreprotector en estado de alarma permanente para con Sam (aunque ahora fuese robo-Sam). Necesitaba un respiro, un auto-stop. Necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera por unos minutos, le contuviera lo suficiente para poder recargar y volver al juego.

Por eso es que tomó al jodido ángel del Señor de los brazos y lo estampó contra la pared. Por eso ocultó el rostro en su cuello y exhaló con pesadez, agotado. Quería esos minutos con tanta fuerza; deseaba esos putos minutos resguardado en Castiel.

— Dean… — murmuró el soldado en su oído mientras le rodeaba torpemente con sus brazos.

— Cállate Cas. Me lo debes por haberte desaparecido por semanas — hundiéndose más en la piel del ángel, sus hombros relajándose en un suspiro — ¿Por qué Cas? ¿Por qué no volviste hasta hoy?

La voz débil y ronca del Winchester rasgó la pseudo calma del ambiente. Bastó que Cas notase el mínimo indicio del grado de destrucción que presentaba el hombre para inquietarse.

Siempre es así. Por mucho que el ángel rece para tranquilizarse, al final, con sólo ver el rostro de Dean Winchester él cae un poco más. Algo en su interior se estremece al palmar su dolor en el aire, le sofoca, le desespera…

Castiel también tiene inquietudes; se resumen todas al humano que sacó del Infierno.

Es como si hubiese desarrollado un punto débil, piensa el ser divino. Aunque sea inmune a las balas y cuchillos, aunque pueda desaparecer demonios con el roce de sus manos, nada lo libra de esa mirada vacía con la que Dean le observa ahora, esos ojos verdes nublados le dejan indefenso, sin poder. Sin palabras.

Sabe muy bien porque dejo de aparecerse en sus sueños. De hecho, fue algo que él mismo decidió por el éxito de la guerra civil en el Cielo. No obstante, su convicción de que haber hecho lo correcto se esfuma con sólo mirarle. Siente la culpa (algo que aprendió de Dean, nada menos) tan latente que le ensordece, empero nunca ha sido capaz de omitirle información, ni mentirle. No puede y no porque sea pecado, sino porque es él.

— Verte me… inquieta —Dean deja de parpadear y Castiel baja la cabeza avergonzado—. Me confunde, me distrae. Y no puedo permitírmelo, no ahora en plena revuelta en el Cielo —y sus ojos tan azules parecen desteñidos cuando se prenden a los de Dean—. Sabes que prefiero estar aquí —y el Winchester puede oír el fantasmagórico _contigo_ que Cas no pronuncia— pero mi deber está allá arriba.

— Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? —masculla el cazador alejándose—. Si decidiste ir a terapia familiar, ¿para qué volver…? —_Volver a mi, la causa de tus inquietudes_ termina en su cabeza apáticamente. ¿De qué se sorprende? De algún modo u otro siempre ha terminado perdiendo a las personas que le fueron importantes en su vida, estaba al tanto que más temprano que tarde Cas también pasaría a la lista de los condenados debido a su existencia.

Y ahí es cuando quiere mandar todo a la mierda y subirse al Impala para desvanecerse por completo.

Por eso le da la espalda a Cas y de a zancadas llega a la puerta y toma el pomo vacilante. Es extraño que por milisegundos quiera que le detengan. Y ese pensamiento muere tan rápido como apareció en cuanto la puerta se abre exponiendo el lote de aparcamiento del motel en plena noche.

Dean no mira atrás. Sabe que su inquietud resurgirá de las cenizas si ve a Cas ahí, sumiso contra la pared tal y como le dejó. Sabe que si se queda un segundo más va cagarla haciendo algo que lamentará después, de ahí que cierre los ojos con fuerza y cruce el umbral. Sin embargo logra dar tres pasos.

Cas está ahí, frente a él. Le contempla intensamente y Dean casi retrocede por el ciclón de emociones que malamente se contienen en esos ojos azules.

— Volví porque ya no soportaba no verte, Dean —confiesa con voz débil, en un murmullo que suena tan claro en los oídos del cazador.

Y explota. Se libera.

Dean manda al carajo todo e invade su espacio personal, le toma de la muñeca y le jala sin contemplaciones de regreso a la habitación y apenas la puerta se cierra de un portazo, Cas es azotado contra ella. Los labios de Dean están sobre los suyos, exigentes y bruscos mientras sus calidas manos le queman por sobre las ropas al fijarse en su cuerpo.

Cas responde. Se aferra a él con todo, como queriendo compensar todas esas semanas sin su dosis diaria de Dean. Sus inquietudes se diluyen a medida que Dean le besa, ahora más gentilmente, explorándole sin prisas. No quiere que pare; ruega que no acabe.

Ya sin aliento, el cazador apenas se separa, sus labios a milímetros de los del ángel. Reposa su frente en la de Cas, abre los ojos boqueando por aire. Y lo ve, ve los ojos cerrados, la respiración irregular y los labios apretados del otro, como si aún estuviese paladeando el beso, como si quisiera grabar aquello en su memoria táctil. Y eso puede con Dean. Mucho.

Apoya su diestra en la mejilla de Cas y suspira, resignado, abatido, y entregado. Se inclina ligeramente y susurra contra los labios angelicales.

— No te vayas Cas.

Suena a súplica con bordes de anhelo y el ángel no puede ignorarlo. Abre los ojos pero no se sorprende de lo peligrosamente cerca que Dean está, de hecho se ancla a esos ojos verdes, que le gritan tantas cosas, sólo por el placer de sentirse requerido por Dean: _Quédate, te necesito, no me dejes de nuevo… _Y él desea quedarse. Desea estar con Dean de _todas_ las maneras posibles.

— No quiero irme —bisbisa. Dean puede paladear el "Pero" que viene a continuación; ése que no llega. Cas suspira, su aliento cálido le acaricia el rostro y entonces se inclina ligeramente presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Un beso casto que le llena de paz y él se permite irse contra el cuerpo del ángel, quien inmediatamente le sujeta y le arrulla con un suave abrazo.

Se abandona en esos brazos acogedores y no sabe cómo pero terminan en el suelo y aún así el ángel le tiene envuelto, le acaricia la cabeza y la espalda con movimientos lánguidos y constantes. El sueño le pica y pronto siente los parpados y cuerpo muy pesados; es hora de descansar porque mañana será otro día.

— Cas… —advierte en voz baja, amortiguada ya que su rostro se resguarda en el pecho del nombrado.

— Duerme Dean —responde enterrando su nariz en el cabello del Winchester — Estás exhausto.

El cazador asiente y lo último que recuerda antes de que Mofeo se lo lleve es el cuerpo cálido del Castiel contra el suyo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
